


The Black Sheep

by RavenoftheStorms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Just a prologue for now, Multi, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenoftheStorms/pseuds/RavenoftheStorms
Summary: A gem, under Yellow Diamond’s command, is sent to Earth to shatter the Crystal Gems.





	The Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prologue I’ve written.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Yellow Diamond was angry. Well, she was angry in most of the times. But since Steven’s escape from Homeworld, she had been completely infuriated. She kept yelling about how she was surrounded by ‘incompetent imbeciles’. At least five different gems were puffed while trying to talk to her. Not even Blue Diamond was able to calm her down. Not that the blue matriarch was in such a better mood to try very hard.

The yellow gem still couldn’t believe Rose Quartz was able to escape from her own planet. She was a strategist. How could someone have gotten past all her troops, all her robonoids? Were her technics getting old? Or was she the one getting old? The truth was, she didn’t want to know the answer.

After considering every single option, she concluded there was only one action she could take. Unfortunately, it was exactly the one she didn’t want to do. Not that she had much of a choice. She had to ask for ‘her’ services. Just the thought was enough to made her regret the decision. But it was her best shot to annihilate Rose Quartz and what was left of the Rebellion.

The matriarch dialed on one of her throne’s screens. After some seconds, it showed the inside of a small, old ship, capable to transport only one gem. And this gem was right there, sleeping on the pilot’s chair. Yellow Diamond waited for a few seconds, expecting the other one to open her eyes, but it didn’t happen.

“OBSIDIAN!” The bigger gem yelled to call the black gem’s attention.

‘Obsidian’ didn’t react to the loud call at first. She slowly opened her left eye to see who interrupted her sleep. Her face showed nothing but annoyance when she saw who that was.

“Oh. It’s you.” She calmly said. “Don’t you know it’s rude to wake somebody up?”

“Why were you even sleeping.” Yellow Diamond said. “You don’t need to sleep.”

“But it gives you such a nice feeling.” She stretched. “You should try it someday.”

“I don’t have time for this useless human activity. I have armies to command, and you are just wasting my precious time with all this…” While she talked, the smaller gem made a blah-blah gesture. “STOP MAKING THAT GESTURE!”

“There’s another gesture I would like to show you, if you want to.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” The black gem simply shrugged.

“Eh, forget it.” She lowered her voice. “You wouldn’t understand, anyways.”

The matriarch huffed. They were both starting to lose their patience with each other.

“What do you want, kid?” Obsidian just wanted that conversation to end.

“Stop calling me a kid.” The yellow gem said slowly and threateningly.

“I’ll stop calling you a kid, when you stop acting like one.” She made a short pause. “I’ll ask you again. Why have you called me?”

“I…” Yellow Diamond hesitated for a second. “I have a mission for you.” The other gem raised her eyebrow.

“A mission?” She chuckled, and responded dryly. “And here I thought I would have break.” Another pause. “Not sure if I’m interested on this ‘mission’.”

“You haven’t even heard what is my request.” She sounded almost desperate.

Obsidian stared at her. Deep down, she just wanted to turn off the communicator and go back to sleep. But her curiosity was much stronger than her good sense. She sighed.

“Alright, ‘kid’.” She put emphasis on the last word. “I’ll hear what you have to say.” She straightened in her chair. “Tell me what you ‘need’ me to do.”

“I ‘want’ you to go to Earth and shatter all the rebels that remain there.” Obsidian’s expression remained neutral.

“You know I don’t get involved on your war business.” She was ready to turn off the screen, but the matriarch spoke first.

“This is not about the war! This is not even about the Earth! I don’t care about that floating piece of dirt! All I want is to see the broken pieces of Rose Quartz and her allies! I can even promise to leave that planet alone, if it makes you agree!” Wow, she really was desperate.

The black gem stayed silent for a long time, trying to organize her thoughts. She knew Yellow Diamond was lying. She would send her armies to Earth on the first chance she had. But then again, it was none of Obsidian’s business.

“You know what, kid?” She said at last. “Alright. I’ll do it. Go to Earth, break the rebels, blah, blah, blah. But forget about your wish to see their shards. You know I hate leaving evidences.”

“Fine.” The yellow gem said, simple and cold.

“I can bring you a souvenir, though. Do you want a mug or something?”

“Just go do the job.” She ended the transmission, wishing to never have the need to talk to the black gem ever again.

“Pfft, rude.” Obsidian said when her screen turned dark.

She dialed Earth’s coordinates on her panel. It would be a long journey, and there was no reason for her to put an effort on piloting. The computer could do it without her help. Once her destination was traced, she just relaxed on the chair.

“Well, guess I’m going back to Earth.” She made a quick pause. “And I’m talking to myself again. Just great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the first chapter of this fic, but I realized it would take more time than I anticipated, so I decided to write this prologue.  
> Probably I'll upload the new chapter of the Gravity Falls' fic before the other chapter of this one.  
> Please comment your opinion on the fic.


End file.
